Toy Box Summit
The Toy Box Summit is a Disney Infinity event first held August 15-17th 2014. At this event, chosen Toy Box Artists are invited to a specific location, where they get to see and play a new version of Disney Infinity before anyone else. The team behind Disney Infinity, including executive producer John Vignocchi, community manager Allison Petrek, the Toy Box Community Mentor Team and others, are also present and will host the event, and will also talk about the game and introduce the new features. During the event, the Toy Box Artists will compete in a Toy Box Competition, where they'll each create a Toy Box in the new game in under 24 hours. The event is also filmed and will be streamed live on Twitch.com, where it also will be saved to watch later. Toy Box Summit 2014 The first Toy Box Summit was announced June 26th 2014. It was announced, that the team wanted to show their appreciation for the Artists by hosting a Toy Box Summit. The Summit were to take place at Avalanche Software in Salt Lake City, Utah, August 15-17th. Invitations to the Toy Box Artists were send out July 1st. Attendees A list of all Toy Box Artists who were invited to the Summit: *MightiGitis (champion) *Pirate Steven *Modeltrainman *Kevin B. *superadri21 *dsmmat *erdadi3 *Vault of villains *Finn-Warrior *Enrem *Vasuri83 *TurnerBros *Mr. Monki Movie Magic Video Contest On June 1st, the Movie Magic Video Contest was announced. The challenge was to create a video celebrating ones favorite Disney movie in the Toy Box. The three Grand Prize winners would win a paid trip to the Summit, and the 10 First Place Winners would win a Captain America figure. The three Grand Prize Winners, who attended the Summit, was: *JustNcredible *Tanner B. and Steve B. *d_anim8or Their videos can be watched here: File:DISNEY INFINITY Battle in the Locker by JustNCredible – Grand Prize Winner|JustNcredible's entry. File:DISNEY INFINITY Dash Into Infinity by Steve and Tanner B. – Grand Prize Winner|Steve and Tanner B.'s entry. File:DISNEY INFINITY Gusteau's Kitchen by d anim8or – Grand Prize Winner|d_anim8or's entry. Toy Box Summit The event started in the morning August 16th with John Vignocchi and John Blackburn talking about the game, the community, and some requests from the fans and how they've addressed them. They also showed the Disney Treasure Hunt, the opening for the game, for the first time. After their keynote, they got Jeff Bunker (Art Director), Chad Liddell (Lead Artist), Reed Hawker (Artist), and James Rowe (Lead Programmer) on stage to do an hour-long panel, with questions about the making of the game. The questions were asked by the Artists and fans on Twitter. After this panel, the 5 Toy Box Mentors (Jose Abablos, Tyler Cole, Stewart Malcolm, Patrick Efird, and Quinn Johnson) got on stage to talk about the new Toy Box features and Creativi-toys, to make the Artists ready for the competition. They talked about stuff like the Townspeople's new properties, the filter system, new major Creativi-toys like the Challenge Maker, the Logic Gate, and the Text Creator, and more. 2.0 Toy Box Competition When the Mentors were done talking about the new toys, the Artists got access to the game, and started working on their Toy Boxes for the 2.0 Toy Box Competition. They got almost 24 hours to make the best Toy Box they could, with help from the Toy Box Mentors. When the time ran out, the showcase begun, where the Artists presented their Toy Boxes one by one. The fans who watched live, could vote for the artist they thought were best on twitter. The Artists with 3rd, 2nd, and most votes would each win a different prize, and so would the Artist who had made the best Marvel Toy Box, judged by Ryan Penagos (Executive Editorial Director at Marvel) : *1st place - A PlayStation 4 and the Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition: Collector's Edition. *2nd place - A PlayStation 3 and a Disney Infinity 2.0 starter pack. *3rd place - All Marvel Power Discs. *''Marvel'' prize - All the Marvel Play Sets with associated figures. These prizes, however, were later changed, when John Vignocchi and John Blackburn surprised the Artists with new prizes: *All the attendees got a Crystal Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Mouse, and a PlayStation 4. *The 1st price winner would get a a Costume version of themselves in a version of the game. This has later been revealed to be Disney Infinity 3.0. *2nd place got all the Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition figures available at launch and 3rd place got all the Marvel power discs for Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition. The winners were later announced in episode 30 of Toy Box TV: *1st place - MightyGitis *2ns place - TurnerBros *3rd place - Pirate Steven *Marvel prize - MightyGitis Toy Box Summit 2015 On June 26th 2015, it was announced on Toy Box TV Live, that there would be held another Toy Box Summit, August 11-13th, in Anaheim, California. Toy Box Artists will get the chance to play in the Disney Infinity 3.0 Toy Box, and to be part of a new Toy Box Competition. The Toy Box artists would qualify for an invite, if they had had 7 featured Toy Boxes in the past year. These invites were send out later that day. Attendees A list of all confirmed Toy Box Artists, who has been sent an invite: *MightyGitis (2014 champion) *Vasuri83 *Pirate Steven *erdadi3 *semerien *Modeltrainman *Sonicphoto *King of the Tunas *CCRunner524 *thebaroness89 *fdanielx *DizExplorer03 Toy Box Summit 2015 Competition As was the case in 2014, artists who were not invited to the Summit still have a chance to attend. This is done by entering the Toy Box Summit 2015 Competition, where the player must build a Toy Box showing their desired summer vacation. This competition will have 4 Grand Prize Winners and 10 First Prize inners. The Grand Prize winners will get to attend Toy Box Summit 2015 with a paid trip to stay there, plus the Disney Infinity 3.0 starter pack. The First Prize Winners will get a Fan Prize Pack, which includes a t-shirt, a backpack, the Rise Against the Empire Play Set, the Inside Out Play Set, and 3 Disney Infinity 3.0 Figures.https://infinity.disney.com/contests/toyboxsummit The four Grand Prize Winners were contacted July 15th. The winners were: * Romulus77 * Infinity Guru * Enrem * InfiniFan1927 3.0 Toy Box Competition The Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition Toy Box Summit Challenge was held on August 13, 2015. This years instead of competing alone, the artists teamed up in groups and created a Toy Box based on Star Wars planets. Additionally, a Toy Box Mentor was added to the team. They teams, as well as the mentors and chosen planets were as follows: *Team Tyforce (Tatooine) **Tyforce (Mentor) ***Enrem ***DixExplorer03 ***InfinityGuru *Team Han Shot First (Death Star) (2015 champions) **Papa Echo (Mentor) ***Pirate Steven ***CCRunner524 ***ModelTrainMan ***thebaroness89 *Team Bounty Hunters (Endor) **crazybynick (Mentor) ***Mighty Gitis ***Romulus77 ***semerien *Team Lucky (Coruscant) **quinnjitsu (Mentor) ***SonicPhoto ***Vasuri83 ***King of the Tunas *Team Order 66 (Hoth) **jpalz (Mentor) ***fdanielx ***infinifan1927 ***erdadi3 Two winners will be picked: The Judges Choice Award and the Community Choice Award. The Judges Choice were picked at the Toy Box Summit, short after all teams had shown their Toy Boxes. The four judges were Stacy Hinojosa (from the Youtube channel stacyplays), Matt Martin (from Starwars.com), Ryan Penagos (from Marvel.com), and Drew Taylor (from Disney Insider). They picked Team Order 66 as the winner. The price were the Star Wars Saga Bundle Pack, as well as all additional figures and Play Sets released at launch. However, after the winners were chosen, it was revelaed that all the participating Toy Box Artists won a Saga Bundle too. The Community Choice winners will be based on the fans choices. They can vote on twitter using hashtags, and the winners will then be picked a week after. The winning teammembers here gets to become Toy Box Townsperson in the game later, as the case was with Mighty Gitis the year before. On August 27, it was revealed that Team HansShotFirst were the winners. Disney Infinity Gamer Adviser Panel At Toy Box Summit 2015, a new project was revelaed, called the Disney Infinity Gamer Adviser Panel. This inlcudes the Toy Box Artists who participated in the Toy Box Summit will get to be on a conference call with the develepors of the game four times a year, where get to talk about key topics regarding the game. The first panel were to happen August 13rd, right after Toy Box Summit ended, where the Artists got to choose a new character that will be released in 2016. They all got in a conference room for 2 hours, where they then chose the figure, which will be revealed Sunday 16th August at D23 Expo. Gallery Summit.jpg Summit Invitation.jpg|The picture send with the invitations to Toy Box Summit 2015. References Category:Events